Uczciwość popłaca
Chris: Ostatnio w Gwiazdorskim Starciu! Pojawiają się urywki z baraków. Chris: Rosła nam nienawiść i podejrzliwość wobec zawodników. Paolo w końcu dał upust emocjom i wyżył się na Alejandro. Podobnie jak Sierra próbowała wyrzucić wszystko na Jen. Jeszcze te oskarżenia o nieuczciwą grę. Myślałem, że dojdzie do bójki nawet! Zaśmiał się wesoły. Chris: Podczas zadania zawodnicy mieli kilka mini zadań nawiązujących do Planu Totalnej Porażki i co zadanie ktoś wylatywał aż na końcu został ostatni w tym sezonie mistrz gry! Przewijają się ujęcia jak zawodnicy odpadają. Chris: Najpierw upadek Jen! Potem niestety łakomstwo Paolo wzięło górę, aż na końcu zawziętość Sierry obróciła się przeciwko niej i Alejandro wygrał po raz kolejny Zamyślił się. Chris: Został mistrzem i co powiedzieć! Pozbył się wariatki. Aż trochę żal się Cody`ego zrobiło. Znowu się uśmiechnął. Chris: Co ja mówię! Od razu zabawniej się robi! Kto dzisiaj wyleci? Kto wejdzie do wielkiego finału? Dowiecie się tego w półfinale Totalnej Porażki: Gwiazdorskie Starcie! Hotel Po ostatnim zadaniu, gdzie po nim zasypano ów podziemne piętra stabilność hotelu została nieco zachwiana i było widać jak lekko się wykrzywił. Nikt jednak nie zwracał na to większej uwagi z istnienia ryzyka zawalenia. Apartament Chrisa Zakłopotany Chris biegał ze swoją komórką nerwowo po całym apartamencie. Sama Camilie była nieco skołowana. Trochę ciekawiło ją z kim rozmawiał, ale wolała odpuścić. W końcu zachowała fuchę po ostatnim wybryku. Chris: Aham Coś głośniej zaczął mówić. Chris: No dobrze! Znowu rozległ się głośniejszy odgłos. Chris: Ile razy mam powtarzać, że on i tak miał iść do rozbiórki! Cieszcie się, że sam to załatwiłem. Parsknął i wyłączył telefon. Camilie: Hej! Co się dzieje? Chris: Jakiś zakichany inspektor twierdzi, że budynek runie. Powiedział jak gdyby nic i wziął swoje ulubione owoce morza. Camilie: Jak TO SIĘ ZAWALI! Lekko spanikowała. Chris: Wyluzuj i tak zadanie nie miało być tutaj. Camilie: ALE SAMO PRZEBYWANIE TU ROBI SIĘ NIEBEZPIECZNE! Chris: Trochę. Powiedział z krewetką w ustach, którą połknął po chwili. Chris: I co z tego, że runie? Przynajmniej oglądalność podskoczy! WIdzowie lubią katastrofy! Camilie: Uh... co ja z tobą mam.. Chris: Cicho i przygotuj busa. Camilie; Tak, tak. Odpowiedziałą zgodnie i zajęła się swoimi sprawunkami. On sam po chwili opuścił apartament. Baraki Finałowa trójka została umieszczona z powrotem w barakach. Jedynemu Alejandro to się nie podobało. Alejandro: Hmpf.. mogli dać już ten apartament mnie. Jen: A co to za różnica? Wywróciła oczami. Jen: Aż tak nie chcesz z nami siedzieć? Alejandro: Po namyśle.. jednak wolę. Paolo: To spotkamy przyjaciół! Alejandro: Przyjaciół tak... Przekręcił głową. Alejandro (Pokój zwierzeń): Dzisiaj mam powody do obaw. Wiem, że wiele ludzi mi nie ufa i wielu z nich będzie chciało przyczynić się do mojej eliminacji. Trzeba będzie im próbować zamydlić w jakiś sposób oczy i przejść. Nie odpuszczę wejścia do finału! Jen (Pokój zwierzeń): Czy jestem zadowolona z eliminacji Sierry? *wystawia kciuk w górę* Czy jestem zadowolona, że Alejandro jest w grze? *wystawia kciuk w górę* Czy jestem zadowolona, że został Paolo? *Kręci głową* Niestety jakoś jego się w tej chwili obawiam bo jednak jest bardziej jakby to ująć.. popularny dla mas. Gdyby to były zawody sportowe pewnie więcej przyszłoby jego oglądać niż mnie. Paolo (Pokój zwierzeń): Chcecie wiedzieć o czym śniłem? *Uśmiecha się od ucha do ucha* Tańczyłem na rolującej się kulce mięsa w makaronie. To było cundne. Ale naprawdę miło będzie spotkać paru nowych ludzi z powrotem! Czekam na was kochani! Paolo: Więc kogo obstawiacie w jury? Jen: Ciężko powiedzieć... mogą to być zupełnie obce.. Alejandro: Powiedziała wprost. Osoby, które znamy. Oczywiste, że ludzi z show. Jen: Tego trochę się obawiam... Alejandro: Ja nie? Jen: Victor nawet nie rozważy pomocy mi. Paolo: Mnie chyba Lindsay.. Alejandro: Mnie prawie każdy.. ale! Będzie czas ich przekonywać do siebie. W końcu mam ten urok! Zapozował a Paolo wręcz zabłysły oczy. Szybko jednak walnął się w policzek próbując się ogarnać. Nagle coś zaczęło trzeszczeć, że cała trójka zakryła uszy dłońmi. Camilie: Uwagę proszę! Zawodnicy natychmiast proszeni są o zebranie się w holu na jedno z przedostatnich zadań! Nagle głośnik się oderwał od ściany i roztrzaskał się. Paolo: Bolało.. Włożyła palucha do ucha i jakby szarpał próbując odetkać. Hol Główny Po ogłoszeniach finałowa trójka zebrała się prosto do holu głównego. Camilie: Witajcie moi drodzy! Alejandro: Jednak cię nie zwolnili? Jen: I dobrze. Nie powinien. Camilie: Po trochu. Uśmiechnęła się. Camilie: W każdym razie jesteście gotowi? Paolo: TAAAK! Wykrzyknął na cały głos. Paolo: Ale na co? Camilie: No półfinałowe zadanie. Jak wam wygadałam będzie to jury! Jury będzie się składało z ośmiu osób! Osiem osób, które odpadły w ustalonej kolejności poczynając od Sierry. Alejandro: Czyli Sierra, Beth... Jen: Victor.... Alejandro: Heather, Gwen... Paolo: Lindsay.... Alejandro: Duncan i chyba Noah. Camilie: Jak miło! Skoro już większość jasne to uciekajmy stąd szybko zanim to runie! Cała twójka była skołowana jej słowami. Posłusznie jednak wsiedli do autobusu. Aula Finałowa trójka stanęła na scenie, gdzie już na nich Chris czekał z mikrofonem w rękach. Nawet ich nie przywitał tylko zaczął wykonywać swoje. Chris: Czas więc przedstawić wam lożę przegranych! Rozległy się w oddali oklaski i kamera sunęła prosto na twarz pierwszego przegranego w loży. Chris: Oto pierwszy z nich. Kujon i były finalista Wawanakwy Totalnej Porażki. Osoba z jedenastego miejsca, Noah! Noah: Tsa.. To wielka przyjemność tutaj znowu być. Kamera przesunęła się na bok. Chris: Zły do szpiku kości, niegrzeczny, nieobliczalny, buntowniczy a także finalista Planu Totalnej Porażki, Duncan! Duncan: Niegrzeczy? Co my w przedszkolu? Zarzucił nogi na blat. Duncan: Zarzuciłbyś czymś ostrzejszym McLean. Kamera ponownie sunęła na bok. Chris: Seksowna, przeboska, wybitna i dopuszczona do show pod specjalnymi warunkami bo jednak była wspaniałą gwiazdą! Wymownie wyrzuca oczami. Chris: Lindsay! Lindsay: Wróciłam do gry? To muszę znowu odejść... Chris: Nie? Nie wróciłaś do gry. Lindsay: Yay! Zaklaskała. Lindsay: To co tu robię? Spoglądała na boki. Lindsay: Ojej! Znam tych ludzi! Bez zbędnych komentarzy kamera sunęła na kolejną osobę. Chris: Kolejna osoba to wiecznie smutna, wiecznie marudząca, wiecznei smętna Gwen! Gwen: Możesz bez tych zbędnych komentarzy. Założyła ręce. Chris: Królowa wredności Heather! Heather: Już pożałują, że zajęli moje miejsce w finałowe trójce. Chris: Chłopak, który przegrał Victor! Victor: Przegrałem? O nie, nie, nie. Ja jestem zwycięzcą na swój sposób! Chris: Jasne.. Wywrócił oczami. Chris: Dziewczyna, która prześlizgiwała się z odcinka na odcinek! Beth! Beth: Hej, dawałam sobie wspaniale radę! I witajcie! Odmachała finałowej trójce. Chris: I ostatnia choć nienajgorsza! Zwiariowana dziewczyna Cody`ego! Sierra! Sierra: Hej z powrotem! Śmiała się nieco histerycznie i wrednie. Chris: To jest nasze jury! Alejandro (Pokój zwierzeń): Huh. Nie będzie żle. *Lekko się wycofuje z pokoju* Jen (Pokój zwierzeń): Będzie dobrze. *Przełyka ślinę* Paolo (Pokój zwierzeń): Hyhyhyhyhy, bedę w finale. *Uśmiecha się* Pierwsza seria pytań Chris: A więc wyjaśnijmy krótko! Każdy zawodnik zada jedno pytanie, które pozwoli mu osądzić o waszym losie. Mogą spytać was o cokolwiek więc postarajcie się by na was oddali głos. Osoba po pierwszej rundzie, która zdobędzie zdecydowaną większość głosów wejdzie do finału. Alejandro: Więc zróbmy to! Chris: Pozostała dwójka natomiast trafi do drugiej rundy, ale to potem. Tak więc zaczynajmy! Noah, jesteś pierwszy! Noah: W porządku. Zamyślił się na chwilę. Noah: Chciałbym wiedzieć co oznacza pewien skrót. Wysunął kartkę, na której napisał skrót mgr, inż. Chris: No odpowiadajcie po kolei! Alejandro: Magister Inżynier. Proste. Jen: To samo.. magister inżynier. Naprawdę o to nas pytasz? Noah: Ta... ciekawe odpowiedzi.. Paolo? Paolo: Eee... eee.... Zaczął się nagle pocić i przełknął ślinę. Paolo: Można gówno robić i nieżle żyć! Noah: O... Zaskoczył go. Noah: Masz u mnie punkt! Chris: Wspaniałe pytanie jak na sarkastycznego gościa przystało.. Duncan? Duncan: Ja nie mam po co pytać. Wywalił nogi na blat. Duncan: Mam już swój typ/ Chris: Ale daj szansę. Duncan: Pfff, jeszcze czego. Jen: Proszę.. jeśli mam przegrać to chcę w uczciwej grze. Duncan: Uczciwa gra? Zaśmiał się rozbawiony jej słowami. Duncan: Dobra! Masz uczciwe pytanie. Kogo nienawidziliście w programie najbardziej. Nie musicie mi się dąsać dlaczego. Alejandro: To ja mogę powiedzieć, że każdego traktowałem jak wroga i rywala ale jeśli mam wybierać to w ostatnim czasie to Sierra. Jen: No ja nie ukrywam kto... Ta osoba wiedziała, że o nią chodzi i krzywo się na nią patrzyła. Paolo: A ja nie znoszę Alejandra! Wcisnął mnie w sojusz w którym nie chciałem być i skrzywdził moją nową przyjaciółkę Sierrę! Duncan: Masz czego chciałeś McLean! Chris: Lindsay? Lindsay: To ja? Chris: Możesz pytać ich. Lindsay: Ale kogo? Chris: No półfinalistów. Lindsay: To czy jestem Lindsay? I czy mnie lubicie! Wszyscy po kolei odpowiedzieli tak. Lindsay: Ojej.. teraz naprawdę nie wiem na kogo zagłosuję. Czemu polityka jest taka trudna! Chris: Następna osoba zanim dostanę załamania psychicznego! Gwen: Okej.. Nieco przeciągnęla. Gwen: Ja w sumie też mam swój typ, ale nie będę oryginalna i spytam się na co przeznaczycie część pieniędzy z wygranej. Jen: Ja rzecz jasna zafunduję całą wygraną w rozwijanie swojej kariery sportowej, bo po tym programie drzwi staną się otworem w świecie sportu. Poza tym zawsze marzyłam o własnej szkółce. Może sekcja hokejowa dla młodych albo boisko i klub dla piłkarzy amatorów. Rzecz jasna jak rozwinę karierę! Gwen: No brawo! A jak z wami? Alejandro: Jeśli wygram pieniądze przeznacze na swoje zachcianki. Co będę zmyślał. Jestem osobą, która osiągnie sporo nawet bez wygrania programu więc to jedynie przyśpieszy moją drogę na szczyt. Paolo: A ja! A ja odnowie swój biznes! Niestety grill spod paszki nie wypalił więc będę dbał o świat i stworzę swój program kulinarny. Heather; Błagam... po takim czymś tylko rozstroju będzie można dostać. Gwen: Skoro masz lepsze pytanie to proszę. Heather: Myślisz, że będe przepytywała te dwie sflaczałe ofermy! Jedyne czego trzeba to wywalić te podrzędne męskie prostytutki z tej jakże żałosnej opery mydlanej! I wiecie CO! WIECIE! TO JA TAM POWINNAM BYĆ! JA! I TYLKO JA! Chris: Osz ty.. idziemy dalej. Victor? Victor: Ah tak. Ja mam takie pytanie. Nienawidzicie Jen, dlaczego? Paolo: Ale że tak nienawidzę, nienawidzę.. bo aż tak nie.. nienawidze. Victor: Zawaliłeś, ty. Alejandro: Cóż ma niezłego harta ducha co komplikuje nieco grę i za to najbardziej jej nienwidzę. Jen: W końcu przyznałeś.. Victor: Zamilcz! Ty nieważne co powiesz i tak w życiu nie dostaniesz mojego głosu. Jen: No i dziękuję, nawet bym od takiego idioty bym nie chciała. I wiesz? Wiesz za co się nienawidzę? Nienawidzę się, za to że myślałam że przy tobie będzie dobrze, że mnie wspierasz i co? Nic nie wyszło. Jeszcze gorzej. Jesteś pustym, aroganckim, nic nie znaczącym człowiekiem i nienawidzę się, że zmarnowałam tyle czasu na siebie! Chris; Dobrze, dobrze bo wybuchniesz.. Camilie podała jej szklankę wody. Chris: Beth? Beth: Ja chciałbym jedno wiedzieć. Kogo najbardziej ceniliście w programie? I cenicie do tej pory? Jen: Ja w zasadzie wiele osób ceniłam, jednak wszyscy mnie zawodzili. Nie wiem, chyba mam za wielkie zaufanie co do ludzi. Jeśli liczyć to jedynie z Camilie zawarłam jakąś relację przyjacielską i ją najbardziej cenię. Alejandro: Proszę, ona miała na myśli zawodników. Beth: Ale to było szczere. Powiedz, chociaż kogo ty cenisz do tej pory. Alejandro: Cenię? Najbardziej samego siebie rzecz jasna. Nikomu innemu nie można było ufać. Heather; Odezwał się... Beth: A ty.. Nie musiała go pytać, jego wzrok skierowany na nią dawał o sobie wszystko poznać. Beth: Tak, wiem. wiem.. Chichotała się i jakby zaczęła kręcić włosami. Chris: I Sierra! Jako ostatnia osob.. Sierra; No nareszcie! Macie wymyślić pięć wyrazów wspaniale opisujących Cody`ego! Jen: Emm.. miły, pogodny, wesoły, zabawny i normalny. Paolo: Wspaniałomyślny, modelarski, model, lubiący jeść... sorka nie kojarzę go naprawdę... Wywaliła w niego diabelski wzrok. Alejandro: Cody`ego opisuje to pięć słów: Codusiaczny codusiaczek codusiujący codziastą cosierrę. Sierra: Codystycznie.. ZA BARDZO! SAM MI CHCESZ GO ODEBRAĆ! Na niego to prawie rzuciła się z siekierą. Chris: Wracamy po krótkiej przerwie, gdzie rozpocznie się pierwsze głosowanie. Zostańcie.. Nagle koło niego przebiegli ochroniarze, chcąc uspokoić Sierrę. Pierwsze głosowanie Chris: Jesteśmy więc po pierwszej serii pytań! Gdzie nasza loża przepytała, dopowiedziała, zanalizowała naszą finałową trójcę! Tak więc czas rozpocząć głosowanie. Spojrzał się na nich. Chris: Noah, miałeś prawo pierwszy się wypowiedzieć racja? Noah: Nie? Naprawdę? Chris: To dobrze, że wiesz! Zupełnie nie przejął się, że to był sarkazm. Chris: Sierra! Oddajesz swój pierwszy głos. Sierra: To mam iść do pokoju zwierzeń czy coś? Chris: Nie? Na żywo! Głosujcie na tego kogo chcecie w finale! Sierra: Cody`ego. Chris: Ale z tych co są w grze. Sierra: Wiem, chciałam zażartowac. Chris: Nie wyszło... Sierra: Okej! Więc ja oddaję swój głos na Jen. Chris: I cudnie. Beth? Beth: No na kogo innego mogłabym oddać jak na Paolo! Podesłała mu buziaka. Chris: Jak rozkosznie... Victor? Victor: Podobnie jak Beth. Na Paolo! Jen: To ci zaskoczenie... Chris: Heather? Heather: Aż mnie kusi by nie dać na niego głosu. Spojrzała wymownie na niego. Heather: Niech więc straci. Głosuję na Jen! Chris: A więc mamy dwa na Jen, dwa na Paolo i zero dla Alejandra! Połowa za nami i idziemy dalej! Kto tam był.. Lindsay. Lindsay: Ja chcę zagłosować na Alejandro bo jednak jest najładniejszy. Gwen: Chris.. nie pomyliło ci się? Chris: No fakt.. Gwen? Gwen: Ja oddaję swój głos na Jen. Jest najbardziej szczera ze wszystkich. Chris: Dwa głosy do końca a Jen prowadzi! Trzy na nią, dwa na Paola i jeden na Alejandro! Duncan: Tsa... teraz chyba ja. Choć go nie dzierżę jak glin to jednak on jest lepszy niż ta dwójka. Alejandro. Chris: I został nam głos Noaha! Noah: Jakby był najważniejszy.. Parsknął. Noah: Głosuję na Jen.. bo tak. Założył ręce. Chris: A więc nikogo to nie zdziwi! Jen jest pierwszą finalistką! Jen: Dziękuję wam! Dziękuję wam wszystkim! Odmachała im. Chris: Udaj się na dach auli, gdzie spotkasz swojego rywala i będziesz oglądała w zacnym tronie ostatni wyrzucenie w kuli! Zadowolona uściskała Camilie i razem udały się na dach. Chris: A nas czeka! Werble. Chris: Dogrywka! Dogrywka Chris: A wiec dogrywka! Alejandro: Powiedziałeś to przed chwilą. Paolo: O boshe, o boshe.. Wziął papierową torbę i zaczął w nią dmuchać i wydmuchiwać powietrze. Paolo: Zaraz nie wytrzymam tego. Chris: Spokojnie, to tylko głosowanie. By dodać pikanterii zaczynacie ze stanem głosów z poprzedniego głosowania a głosować będą jedynie osoby, które typowały na Jen. Alejandro: Mogę coś powiedzieć? Chris: Nie.. To kto.. hmm.. Sierra zaczyna! Sierra: Kto ma się zmierzyć z Jen? Omg to taka ciężka decyzja! Zacisnęła pięści. Sierra: Z mojej nienawiści do Alejandro głosuję na Paolo by był w finale! Chris: Dziękujemy. Heather? Diabelsko zacierała ręce. Heather: No proszę. I karma do ciebie wróciła. Alejandro: Proszę, wiem że jesteś rozsądna! Heather: Rozsądna? Nie.. Zawistna, oj taaak! Oddaję swój głos na Paolo! Alejandro poczuł jak opuszcza go wszelka nadzieja. Chris: Jeśli jeszcze jedna osoba odda głos na niego to bedzie roztrzygnięte! Paolo: Chyba mam zawał.. Padł na ziemię. Chris: Stażyści! To było jedynie lekkie omdlenie z powodu niejedzenia przez dwie godziny. Dali mu trochę mięsa i dalej stał spokojnie. Chris: To kto był w kolejce? Gwen: Choć to ciężka decyzja to jednak wolę Alejandro. Przez Paola właściwie odpadłam no i jednak wolę normalniejszy finał. Chris: Tak wiec Noah roztrzygniesz wszystko! Noah: Ja głosuję na... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... ... .... .... ... ... ... ... .... .... ... .... ... .... .... .... .... Ciąg dalszy na ceremonii <3 Ceremonia Finałowa dwójka dumnie stała na swoich podestach. ???: Nadal nie wierzę, że będę z tobą walczył. Jen: A jednak. Pożerali się wzrokiem. Chris: Więc! To zdecydowanie ostatnia nasza ceremonia. Ah jak będę tęsknił za tym. Rzucił klucz prosto do zniszczarki. Chris: Było tak blisko. ???: Jestem zawiedziony... straszliwie... Chris: No straszne. ???: Czekaj! Gdzie pozostali? Chris: Mówisz o nich? Odsłonił zakrytą kulę gdzie w środku byli upchani ludzi z jury. ???: Naprawdę nas się pozbywasz!? Chris: Ta... nie chcę jakieś super widowni więc ładuj się. ???: Pożałują, pożałują jeszcze tego! Niechętnie wszedł do bańki gdzie naprawdę brakło już miejsca. Chris: Arivederci Alejandro! Pociągnął za wajchę i kula wystrzeliła z nimi hen za horyzont. Chris: A więc! Ostateczne starcie! Jen kontra Paolo Zawzięta sportsmenka kontra przystojny anorektyk czy tam bulimik! Kto wygra i zostanie najjaśniejszą gwiazdą całej serii? Dowiecie się tego w Finale GWIAZDORSKIEGO STARCIA! Za nim wybuchły widowiskowe fajerwerki, które uformowały twarze większości przegranych. Nie tylko tych co byli w jury. Paolo i Jen uśmiechęli się do siebie i oboje powtórzyli sobie w myślach "Już przegrałeś/przegrałaś". Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Gwiazdorskie Starcie - Odcinki